


Perfect

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bellamy and clarke’s baby is born with radiation mutations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The first time Clarke lays eyes on her daughter, her breath catches at sight of the little bundle that was just so damn beautiful. Her daughter was the perfect blend of her and Bellamy, what with the curly blonde hair and hazelnut eyes blinking up at her. The blanket then shifts slightly and Clarke catches sight of the mutation that had been lying underneath.

Her eyes widen and a sob works its way up her throat. Her little baby’s whole left hand had been warped beyond recognition. Clarke lifts her hand up, taking her daughter’s hand in between her own. She can’t seem to stop the tears that slowly start to drip down her face.

The little girl shifts slightly, moving her chubby arms to try and get into a more comfortable position. Clarke’s eyes fill with tears as she looks down at her little girl. From her side Bellamy lets out a soft sigh saying, “Clarke it’s not that big of a deal. It just happens sometimes. This wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have had any control over the radiation affecting her.”

He knew that Clarke was probably blaming herself for running around a radiation soaked forest while she had been pregnant with their daughter. Bellamy knew that Clarke was taking all the blame for this and placing it on her shoulders, just like she did with everything else.

“I should have listened to my mom and stayed in bed. I shouldn’t have been outside.”

Bellamy lets out a sigh before wrapping an arm around Clarke and pulling her close to his side. He’s careful of their daughter cradled in her arms, not wanting to wake her back up.

“Clarke this isn’t your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. She’s beautiful just the way she is. You can’t go back in time and change what you did.”

Clarke lets out a little sniffle before leaning further into Bellamy’s side. She tucks her head under his chin, lifting their baby up so he could gaze down at her as well. Cradling her daughter with one arm Clarke uses her free hand to stroke the child’s cheek. Clarke tries not to focus too much on the disfiguration instead she thinks about how her little bundle of joy still didn’t have a name.

“She still doesn’t have a name, Bell.”

“I know. I have a couple of ideas but I don’t know. You?”  

“I want to name her Hope.”

Bellamy’s eyes turn glassy and his voice is hoarse as he croaks out, “Hope is perfect. I love it.”

Bellamy shift his arm so that Clarke was nestled against him a little more comfortably. He starts to stroke Clarke’s hair absentmindedly, his free hand coming around to join Clarke’s as they both hold Hope. The two new parents gaze down at their daughter, thinking about how she was absolutely gorgeous, even with all her flaws. Clarke also thinks about she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Hope and how that no matter what she was going to love her daughter with all her heart.

Bellamy looks over at his two girls, a soft smile on his face. He knew that he would do anything for the two most important people in his life at the moment. He also knew that their little family was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
